Fuel, such as crushed coal, often has such a high moisture content that it is not suitable for pneumatic transportation. The high moisture content entails considerable risk of clogging in pneumatic transport pipes. For this reason it is advisable to dry the fuel before transporting it pneumatically to a combustion chamber. Particulate material is preferably dried in a bed vessel where it forms a bed which is maintained in fluidized state by a gas blown in through nozzles in a bottom supporting the bed. Heat is supplied to the bed either through the fluidizing gas or be heaters in the bed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,049 describes a method and equipment for drying moist material in a fluidized bed.